


This is What the World is For, Making Electricity.

by Faye_Reynolds



Series: Midam Week 2014 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom! Michael, I'm No Good At Tagging, Lucifer Is A Business Man, M/M, Midam Week, Stripper! AU, Stripper! Michael, Top! Adam, okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Reynolds/pseuds/Faye_Reynolds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Electrify (v.) - impress greatly; thrill.</p><p>This week has been so amazing so far! I hope you're all enjoying these stories as much as I am. I mean, whoa! I'm loving this <i>so</i> much! :)</p><p>Let me know what you think, please!</p><p>Mistakes? What mistakes? (If there are any, I apologize. I was working and then stayed up until 6:30 a.m. to do this because I love you.)</p><p>Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease, </p><p>Faye.</p>
    </blockquote>





	This is What the World is For, Making Electricity.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Electrify (v.) - impress greatly; thrill.
> 
> This week has been so amazing so far! I hope you're all enjoying these stories as much as I am. I mean, whoa! I'm loving this _so_ much! :)
> 
> Let me know what you think, please!
> 
> Mistakes? What mistakes? (If there are any, I apologize. I was working and then stayed up until 6:30 a.m. to do this because I love you.)
> 
> Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease, 
> 
> Faye.

“Where are we going, again?” Adam called from his bedroom.

“Luce’s new place, he called it _Alae_. I don’t know what it means but he said there are girls and guys so it’d be perfect for tonight.” Sam yelled back from the kitchen of Adam’s apartment.

Dean’s bachelor party was tonight and Jo had forced everyone into agreeing to go to the new strip club on the Friday before the wedding.

“It means wings. Is it weird for you that your boyfriend runs an extremely successful chain of strip clubs?” Adam asked as he walked into the kitchen, finally ready.

“Finally! It only took you six hours,” Sam complained and frowned, “and no. Why would it?”

“I’m just curious. Also, first, it only took me six minutes, twenty-four minutes shorter than you take to do your hair. Second, this is my first night free of school or work in months, so forgive me for wanting to look nice.”

He did look nice. He had on a fitted blue and white striped button down, navy blue sweater over top of it, and a pair of slim fitting dark jeans. He styled his hair right before he left with Sam, making it look like he just rolled out of bed.

Sam and Adam pulled into the parking lot fifteen minutes later, Dean’s Impala already parked as he, Benny, Jo, Ash, and Garth leaned against the wall towards the entrance.

“About damn time!” Ash yelled from across the parking lot.

Adam immediately latched to Jo’s side as the group walked inside.

“I haven’t talked to Luce in a yet, what do you know about this place? Sam wouldn’t tell me.” He asked her as they found their v.i.p. seats, a large table on the side of the main stage.

“Luce said strictly no nudity, just scantily clad beautiful people, strong drinks and a great ending showstopper.” Jo answered with a saucy wink.

Adam looked around and took the new place in. The main stage was decorate with the top half covered in light and clouds as the middle turned into neutral, earth browns and greens, and the stage, poles, floor, and foundation were covered in flames and chains. There were two sides designated for “saints” and “sinners,” and were covered in white and black furnishings accordingly. The best part was a large skylight in the center of the stage where the moon illuminated the stage in a sensual glow. Adam gawked at the classy and distinguished look of the club and then smiled wide.

“He really took to the whole heaven vs. hell and angels stuff, didn’t he?”

Sam just smiled proudly and shrugged as he took a shot as if to say, “What do you expect?”

“This is going to be amazing!” Jo shouted excitedly as she ran off to talk to Gabriel who was currently working the DJ booth for the night.

Adam cheered as the first, of many, round of shots were brought around to celebrate.

“I can’t believe Cas had to miss this!” Dean shouted over the music and put his arm around Adam and Sam’s shoulders.

The brothers just smiled knowingly at one another while Dean was distracted with another Purple Nurple.

* * *

 

Adam was feeling fairly tipsy when Dean’s surprise was preparing with the rest of the “main event” Jo had talked about so enthusiastically.

“Alright ladies and gentlemen, we have a special guest tonight. Dean-O, a great man and future brother-in-law is getting married tomorrow!”

A round of cheers sounded throughout the busy club as Dean stood and took a, slightly stumbled, bow and sat back down.

“Now is the time for the main event,” Gabriel boomed through the mic, “let’s make some noise for our Angels!”

Gabriel’s voice faded as the music came in and light slowly came up.

Jo quickly sat next to Adam, she wasn’t going to miss a second of this. She knew several things that the Winchesters didn’t.

She watched excitedly as each realization dawn on them.

First was Sam who starred with his mouth wide open at his boyfriend standing at the far left. No shirt, chest covered in red, orange, and black glittered flames, and too tight, nearly painted on, jeans.

Second was Dean, who took a rather long time to notice Cas, who after recognizing his fiancée standing at the far right wearing small dark blue, skin tight shorts, a tie, and nothing else, growled loudly. He, honest to god, growled. Cas’ chest was covered in silver pixie dust, and he donned a pair midnight blue wings that moved so perfectly, it was like they were an extension of his own body.

Lastly, and most importantly for Jo, because _this_ was why she wanted everything to be here, was Adam. He didn’t seem to notice the stage, just taking in everything as a whole. He didn’t even notice Michael, the object of his unrequited and awkward affections for the past four years, his best friend, standing in the middle of the stage wrapped around a tall, older, yet still handsome, blonde.

_Elvis is my daddy, Marilyn's my mother, Jesus is my bestest friend. We don't need nobody, cause we got each other, or at least I pretend._

As the music drifted in the two men in middle began to slowly walked around each, almost predatory, but still sensual, as Cas and Lucifer went on the side stages and began slowly moving with the music against the poles. Grinding and pulsing with the beat.

Jo was still watching Adam waiting for- there it was.

Adam’s jaw dropped and he didn’t look away, didn’t miss one second, as he shouted to Jo over the slow pulsing beat, “Is that who I think it is?”

“Yeah, Luce hired him last week, didn’t he tell you?” She asked innocently.

Jo noticed the lust in Adam’s eyes, commonly associated with anything and everything Michael, and smiled mischievously.

“You know they have private dance rooms, right?”

Adam’s eyes widen.

_We get down every Friday night, dancing and grinding in the pale moonlight._

Michael and Balthazar, Adam remembered from one of the other clubs, began to grind against each other in the center of the stage. Balthazar held on tight as Michael nearly bent in half as Balthazar ground his hips down against the other man’s front. Adam was _so not_ jealous or angry of this man having his hands on Michael. That would be insane, Adam told himself as he took another shot.

 _I sing the body electric. I sing the body electric, baby._ _Sing that body electric. I'm on fire, sing that body electric._

Cas pulled himself gracefully to the top of the pole and slowly spun his body down and around the bar, his eye never leaving Dean’s.

_Heaven is my baby, suicides her father, opulence is the end. We get down every Friday night,  
dancing and grinding in the pale moonlight._

Lucifer was more aggressive, his movements controlled and powerful, muscles flexing perfectly as his glided up, down, and around the bar, reminding Sam of movements similarly used in their bedroom. He swallowed heavily as his slid to the edge of his seat, it didn’t matter who else was there, who else saw, he knew this was just for him and that was all that mattered.

 _I sing the body electric. I sing the body electric, baby_. _Sing that body electric, sing that body electric. I'm on fire, sing that body electric._

Adam’s sole focus was the ripple of muscle across every part of Michael’s body. Every line, freckle, dimple, and birthmark highlighted and illuminate by the light pouring over his body. A body that was now entering the crowd and Adam’s space all too quickly.

_My clothes still smell like you and all the photographs say you're still young. We get crazy every Friday night. Drop it like it’s hot in the pale moonlight._

Adam found himself with a lapful of Michael sensuously grinding ever part of his body against Adam, invading all of his senses intensely and without warning.

I sing the body electric. I sing the body electric, baby.

Adam was hard nearly instantly, blushing, hoping Michael wouldn’t notice, when Michael grabbed his hands and pulled them to his chest, guiding slowly towards and equal hard line bulging against Michael’s tight shorts.

_Sing that body electric. I’m on fire, sing that body electric._

Michael pulled Adam close and whispered in a hot, broken voice.

“I’ve waited too long, Adam. I need you. Tonight. Now.”

_I sing the body electric, baby._

Adam pulled back and stared in Michael’s half-lidded green eyes and saw an immense mixture of lust and love that could rival his own.

  
 _I sing the body electric, baby._

Adam pulled Michael’s hips down, hard, against his own and whispered a breathless, “Yes,” against Michael’s ear.

A single moan sounded out against Adam’s neck as the last words of the song flowed out of the speakers.

_  
I sing the body electric, baby._

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later and Michael was pushing Adam against the door of his apartment, slamming the door shut.

Adam had half a second to breathe before Michael was swallowing his breath with desperate passion.

Michael’s tongue invaded Adam’s mouth and wrapped around his own before fucking deep inside his mouth. Adam could only moan around the hot invasion and grind his hips against Michael’s.

“Clothes.” One of them said as both quickly divested their clothing and moved towards the bedroom.

Michael threw Adam onto the bed before diving on top of him. The skin on skin contact forced a groan out of Adam as the man on top of him assaulted his neck with a peppering of strong bites, long licks, and soothing kisses.

Michael began to lower his hand to Adam’s dripping cock before Adam’s brain came back online and his mouth was moving before he knew he was talking.

“W-wait. Wait.”

Michael immediately stopped everything he was doing, forcing a whine from Adam.

“I-is something wrong?”

Adam was so close to just telling him to continue. He waited four fucking years for _anything_ to happen and now he was being offered _everything_ , but of course, his brain stopped him from continuing before finding out…

“Why? Why now?”

Michael pulled back as his look into Adam’s electrifyingly blue eyes and searched until he found what he was looking for.

He smiled warmly and responded, “Because it took me three years to find out how you felt, and another year to work up the courage to do something about it. If you don’t want th-”

Adam had surged forward and captured Michael’s lips, licking his way inside, claiming any and every part of Michael he could.

“I want this, I do, but I don’t want just tonight,” Adam confessed nervously, “I want _every_ night with you, Michael.”

Michael responded in an instant, “Of course. I want everything with you Adam. I only regret not realizing it sooner.”

Michael smiled sadly and moved to kiss Adam, only to be stopped by fingers on his lip.

“One more thing,” he demanded seriously.

“Yes?”

“You’re not really working at Luce’s club, right?” Adam’s eyes were full of worry, possessiveness, and slight jealousy.

Michael decided to have a little fun.

“Yes, I am. You saw the way the crowd responded,” Michael ground his hips down against Adam’s hot, hard lengths providing perfect friction.

“They wanted to get their hands _all over me_. Just. Like. You.”

Adam growled and quickly turned them over so he was on top of Michael.

“You’re _mine_ , Michael,” Adam declared as his gripped Michael’s length in a tight grip.

Michael moaned loud and long at the sudden sensation.

“ _Yes,_ ” he groaned, “yours.”

Adam laughed against Michael’s neck and quickly moved to grab the lube and condoms from his bedside drawer.

He was tempted to drag this out, make Michael beg and pleaded until Adam finally let him come, but he had waited too long, they both had, to not make this quick and dirty, but still perfect.

Before they both knew it, Adam had three fingers pumping in and out of Michael who was a writhing mess, coming undone from Adam’s fingers alone.

“Adam, please. Now. Please.”

Adam moaned at the wrecked and pleading tone in Michael’s voice and quickly slid the condom down his length; applying a little more lube before his guided his cock to Michael’s wet hole.

Adam looked deep into Michael’s eyes as his slowly pushed in, the temptation to just push all the way in was almost too great, he concern for Michael was much greater.

“ _Adam_ ,” Michael whispered, breathing hard as Adam’s pushed all the way in.

“Michael, you’re so tight. You feel perfect around me.” Adam leaned forward on his elbows, invading every part of Michael, not willing to miss a single moment.

Michael tightened his muscles against Adam experimentally and was awarded with a high-pitched whine from Adam.

“Adam, please move.”

Adam pulled back slowly and then slammed back in in one swift thrust.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Michael moaned long and loud.

“More, please, Adam. More.”

Adam started to fuck into Michael relentlessly, constantly striking Michael’s prostate just to hear the delicious and dirty noise being ripped from the man’s throat.

“Oh god, Adam. H-harder. Please. I’m s-so close. Please.”

Adam doubled his effort, his own release building from the base of his spine, fucking into Michael so hard that the bed was grinding against the wood floors.

“M-Michael, I love you.” Michael screamed out in overwhelming pleasure as he came hard, black spots filling his vision.

“I love you Adam,” he whispered in his euphoric haze, which in no way diminished the absolute truth of the words.

The whispered words sent Adam over the edge and he pushed in deep as he came with a low moan sounded against Michael’s neck.

Several moments or hours later, after they two caught their breath, they pulled apart. Adam pulled off and tied the end of the condom before he got up to throw it out. He came back with a warm, wet cloth to clean them both off. He tossed it across the room and into a hamper. He turned to pull Michael close to him and basked in the unadulterated happiness that threatened to consume him.

“I can’t believe it took us so long,” Michael whispered into the darkness as he kissed Adam’s chest lightly.

“I can’t either, but I think you were worth every second of waiting.” Adam felt a wide smile break out across his chest.

“I love you. God, it feels so amazing to finally say that to you.” Michael said incredulously.

“I know, right?” Adam felt a frown and pulled Michael up closer to his face.

Breathing the same breath, Adam whispered against Michael’s lip, “I love you too. Always have. Always will.”

He kissed Michael’s lips again and asked, curiosity getting the better of him, before sleep claimed them, “Are you _really_ working at the club?”

Michael laughed against Adam’s neck, “Are you kidding me? It’s going to take me six years to get all of the damn glitter off.”

Adam laughed and held Michael as they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Body Electric by Lana Del Rey.
> 
>  
> 
> **P.S. If you can guess which Lana Del Rey song I'm going to use for another prompt, I will love you forever and totally dedicate the work to you! :)**
> 
>  
> 
> **XOXO,  
> **  
>  Gossip Girl


End file.
